Dragon Ball Super: Restore the Future!
by GamingGuy84
Summary: This is a three part story of how the final battle against Black Goku and Future Zamasu could have gone. I hope anyone who reads this will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first part of my three part story. I know some fans weren't happy with how the battle against Black Goku and Future Zamasu ended. That includes me. So, I decided to write a different outcome. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's properties

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super:**

 **Restore the Future! Part 1**

* * *

"Do you really think this plan will work, Mother?"

* * *

After being nearly killed by Black Goku and Future Zamasu, Future Trunks retreated to his

mother's side as Goku and Vegeta began their next battle against the evil pair. While she

was repairing the damaged Time Machine, Bulma explained to her son what the new plan was

to defeat the duo and end this conflict once and for all.

* * *

"Well, Goku seems to think so. Personally, I like to think it will. We just have to believe in

him and your father." Bulma said, sounding confident. "If it doesn't work, at least we have a

back-up plan." She then handed Trunks her phone and showed him the movements necessary

for the Mafuba.

* * *

"A sealing technique, huh?" Mai asked as Trunks tried to memorize how to perform

the move.

* * *

"According to Piccolo, this move can seal anyone. You just got to be able to hit the target and

then transfer that target into a container. After that, just plug in the seal and it's a done deal."

Bulma said.

* * *

"Alright. I'll be ready to use this if Plan A doesn't work." Trunks replied. He hoped he wouldn't

have to though. If what her mother said was true, this plan could fix everything. All he had to

do was wait for the right moment. He looked toward where the two separate battles were

taking place and hardened his eyes. 'Please. Please let this plan work…'

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"So, ready for yet another defeat Vegeta? I promise that this time, it will be your last. After all,

you will die here." Black said sadistically. Vegeta had enough of this fake Goku. He had

enough of the blood thirsty grin that came with his arrogance. He would take down this

charlatan here and now.

* * *

"Just shut the hell up!" Vegeta spat out before powering up and went on the offensive, while

Goku dealt with Future Zamasu.

* * *

Immediately, Black noticed Vegeta wasn't the same as last time. He barely managed to block a

punch from the Saiyan Prince, who spun to kick Black in the head. He ducked and tried to slice

Vegeta with his energy blade, only for that move to be caught by Vegeta's bare hand. While

gripping him, Vegeta pulled Black in to knee him in the stomach.

* * *

"Dammit. How could he have improved so much in such a short time?" Black asked himself

softly. Vegeta sent him flying with an uppercut before chasing after him. He noticed Future

Zamasu trying to intercept, but Goku interfered and punched him away.

* * *

"You may be strong, but you are NO Kakarot!" Vegeta declared as he started pummeling Black

in the face. His strength, speed, and aura increased as he continued his ferocious assault.

"Only that ignorant moron can bring out his body's full potential! Whereas you, a jealous thief

who occupies a stolen body, could NEVER UNDERSTAND IT!" Vegeta yelled as he plowed Black

through building after building until he was smashed firmly into the ground.

* * *

Black spat out blood and groaned from the pain. "This body…this can't be it's limit!" He

protested. In his Super Saiyan Rose form, Black felt he should've been invincible. For Vegeta to

punish him like this, it was inconceivable. Black continued pondering as Vegeta grabbed him by

the head and raised him up to his level. The Prince looked at his foe with pure disgust.

* * *

"Something like you doesn't have the right to exist! I, for one, prefer to see you vanish and not

EVER come back!" Vegeta said as he punched Black in the stomach with all his anger focused

into it. Black coughed up more blood before Vegeta wrapped his arms around him and held

him tight. "Kakarot! Do it NOW!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"When will you learn? You can never harm an immortal! It is pointless!" Future Zamasu

taunted as he blocked a kick from Goku and countered with a kick of his own. Goku ducked and

threw in a punch in his opponent's cheek, making him skid back a few yards.

* * *

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just pretty bad at learning lessons like that!" Goku said, chuckling.

Zamasu sneered in response.

* * *

"Your very existence sickens me. Mortals such as yourself and your allies should not have been

given the opportunity to occupy the same space as the gods! All of you must be wiped out!"

Zamasu declared angrily as he formed his own blade and came after Goku.

* * *

Goku vanished and reappeared on Zamasu's left to punch him skyward. Zamasu

caught himself in midair and fired a blast of energy, but Goku deflected it and sent his own blast

at him. The cynical Kai sliced it with his blade as Goku came up from right beneath him and

fired another blast right into Zamasu's face. Of course, any damage inflicted was instantly

healed within seconds.

* * *

"Foolish mortal. All you are doing is wearing yourself out. You can never, _will_ never, defeat

me! You cannot kill something that cannot be wounded!" Goku responded with an unexpected

head butt.

* * *

"Everyone, and everything, has a weakness. I just need to find it. And just maybe…I found

yours too." Goku said confidently. Future Zamasu's face showed nothing but contempt.

* * *

"Kakarot! Do it NOW!"

* * *

Goku, after hearing Vegeta's call nearby, dropped the smirk and became more serious.

"Alright, that's my cue! Hope this works!" He then spread out his hands on either side of his

face and closed his eyes. Zamasu wondered what his opponent was about to do.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Suddenly, a huge flash of light erupted from the battle field. Trunks recognized it at once. It

was the Solar Flare technique used by Goku, Krillin and Tien. Cell also used this to blind Trunks

and Krillin years ago so that he could absorb Android #18 without interference.

* * *

"Trunks, is that the signal?" Mai asked, stunned by the intense light. Trunks nodded.

* * *

"Yes it is! Time to move!" After powering up to his new raging Super Saiyan form, he made a

bee line to not where Goku and Zamasu are, but to where his father and Black were located.

"This is it! I've only got one shot to pull this off! For the sake of everyone, I can't let them

down!"

* * *

Back at the safe spot, both Bulma and Mai prayed for the warriors to succeed in ending this

nightmare.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After Goku revealed the Solar Flare, Zamasu screamed painfully as he held his hands to

his face. "AHH! My eyes! What have you done to my EYES, mortal?!" Without missing a beat,

Goku blasted the future Kai into a demolished building and put his fingers to his forehead.

* * *

"Gotta move fast; only got one chance to pull this off!" He said to himself as he used his Instant

Transmission to disappear from the spot. A second later, Goku reappeared alongside Vegeta

and Black.

* * *

"About time! Hurry up before Black's partner catches up with us!" Vegeta demanded as he

continued to hold Black tight. Black then felt Goku taking his right arm.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Black asked wearily.

* * *

"Just killing some time." Goku said, smirking as he held out Black's arm by one hand, while

forcefully taking off a certain ring with the other. "TRUNKS! HEADS UP!" Goku then tossed the

ring up into the air. Black looked up in horror!

* * *

"No! Not that! NOT MY TIME RING!" Black tried to struggle to break free, but one powerful

punch in the gut from Goku stopped him cold. Black looked back up to see Trunks flying to

them at top speed. He had just prepared a his father's Galik Gun attack.

* * *

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU HAVE KILLED, BLACK! EVERYONE, INCLUDING MY MOTHER!"

Trunks cried out in righteous fury as he fired his attack at where the ring was soaring

upward.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Black screamed futilely. He then watched helplessly as Trunks blasted the

Time Ring into oblivion. Not a trace of the Supreme Kai relic remained.

* * *

Black gaped in horror at what had just transpired. The three Saiyans smiled victoriously, while

Goku recounted how their plan came to be…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

 _Flashback; Earth back in the Present_

* * *

 _Everyone had gathered in the living room at Capsule Corp, discussing how to beat Black Goku_

 _and Future Zamasu. It was true, the pair seemed unbeatable. One could not be killed, while the_

 _other simply became more powerful with each encounter. They were at a loss._

* * *

 _"We cannot defeat them in a straight up fight. Their advantages are too great. Hell, they've_

 _beaten us twice!" Vegeta stated bitterly._

* * *

 _"Don't be too hard on yourself, Vegeta. I'm sure that this time, you, Goku and Trunks will_

 _find a way kick their sorry asses." Bulma encouraged. At that moment, Goku remembered_

 _something he thought of earlier while he was healing._

* * *

 _"Actually, I may have an idea." Everyone looked at him in surprise._

* * *

 _"What idea Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku turned to Bulma, looking unusually serious._

* * *

 _"Bulma, remember what Black said about his Time Ring? About how it protected him from_

 _being erased along with his past self?" He asked._

* * *

 _"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Bulma said. A second later she gasped. "Wait. Are you_

 _thinking…?"_

* * *

 _"I am. I thought about this while I was in that healing tank. If we can get rid of his ring, Black_

 _won't be able to exist anymore. He'll just disappear. Do you think it will work?" Bulma thought_

 _for a moment before smiling._

* * *

 _"If Black does vanish, all the death and destruction he caused could be negated! Erasing Black_

 _could theoretically restore Trunks' timeline to it's state before Black appeared! Goku, that is_

 _perhaps one of the best ideas I've ever heard coming you!" Goku chuckled._

* * *

 _"I hate to admit it, but I agree as well. Let's do it." Vegeta relented. Everyone else approved of_ _it too._

* * *

 _"So, how are you guys going to take away Black's Time Ring?" Krillin asked._

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Black, infuriated from the loss of his Time Ring, blew everyone away as his energy exploded from rage. The force blew away Goku

and Vegeta. After regaining their footing, Trunks landed and stood alongside them. Black snarled at them all.

* * *

"You damn sacrilegious bastards! What have you done?!" Black angrily demanded.

* * *

"So, now that Black's ring is gone, shouldn't he be disappearing by now?" Goku asked,

concerned that Black still stood before them, looking extremely pissed off.

* * *

"He's as solid as ever." Vegeta noted with annoyance.

* * *

"I don't understand. Black should be vanishing now. Why isn't he? Wasn't the Time Ring the

only thing maintaining his existence?" Trunks questioned. He was starting to fear that the plan

didn't work after all. A moment later, Black smiled again as he threw back his head and

laughed.

* * *

"Foolish Saiyans! I have reached a power beyond what any mortal could ever obtain! I have

grown so strong that the Time Ring's power is no longer necessary! I am not going anywhere!"

* * *

As Black laughed again, the Saiyan trio silently cursed for their failure. Farther away, Bulma and

Mai also felt their frustration. They all truly believed that their plan would work. Even Supreme

Kai and Gowasu had their hopes on it.

* * *

Trunks screamed as he drew his sword, his erupting energy shaking the ground around him.

"It's not over, you bastard! I'm still taking you down!" He cried out as he charged after Black.

* * *

"Trunks!" Goku called, but his friend didn't hear him. He continued yelling as he prepared to

stab Black through. However, just before he could…

* * *

"You know full well that didn't work last time, Trunks. Why would this time be any different?"

Zamasu asked arrogantly after taking the blow meant for his comrade. "Sorry for the delay."

He apologized to Black.

* * *

"No need. I was going to block it anyway." Black replied. Zamasu returned the smile

with his own and nodded.

* * *

"Damn that immortal Kai! He just keeps butting in!" Vegeta swore.

* * *

"Man, just when I thought we had Black. Sorry guys." Goku said shamefully. _'No choice then._

 _Guess we will have to use the Mafuba after all.'_ He thought bitterly.

* * *

Trunks growled as the situation once again started to look hopeless. Zamasu smirked at the

boy's expression.

* * *

"Yes mortal. That's how all your kind should look when you realize…!" Zamasu didn't finish

because of what happened next. He did something at that moment that shocked everyone,

especially Black.

* * *

For the first time since their ongoing battles started…

Future Zamasu had started to cough up blood.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with the second part! Please enjoy and review!

Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's properties

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super:**

 **Restore the Future! Part 2**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Black uttered in total shock. His partner was spewing blood from his mouth

when it shouldn't have been possible. Future Zamasu stared down at his own blood flowing

down his body in complete disbelief.

* * *

"H-How…can this be? I have an immortal body! This…shouldn't be happening…" He then

coughed up more blood as he struggled to free himself from Trunks' sword.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were just as stunned by this. "No way. I've…wounded him?" Trunks

asked himself softly, not quite believing his own eyes. In all the times he and Goku attacked

Zamasu, their opponent had never once bled. Not only that, Zamasu's one green earring was

also replaced by the two orange ones he use to wear as Gowasu's apprentice. Trunks now

started to think there was hope after all.

* * *

"Kakarot, look at where Trunks stabbed him!" Vegeta said, pointing at their enemy. At the

point where the young man had pierced the rogue Kai, there was a stream or two of blood now

dripping down to the ground.

* * *

"He's bleeding? Zamasu hasn't done that the whole time we've been fighting him." Goku said.

* * *

"No, he has not." Vegeta said before he smiled. "Looks like Bulma was right after all…"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

 _Flashback: Earth in the Present_

* * *

 _After Goku explained the plan to get Black's Time Ring, Piccolo decided to bring up a very_

 _important detail his friend left out. "Wait a minute Goku. Aren't you forgetting something?"_

 _he asked, staring at the Saiyan._

* * *

 _"Like what?" He asked, curious at what the Namekian was talking about._

* * *

 _"Even if your idea works and Black vanishes from existence, that still leaves Future Zamasu. He_

 _is a natural being in Trunks' timeline. He isn't affected by any time alterations here. He will still_

 _be immortal."_

* * *

 _Goku and the others frowned from Piccolo's reasoning. "Darn. Sorry, I still don't know what to_

 _do about him. I was just focused on Black." Goku admitted._

* * *

 _"Actually, Zamasu might not be as immune to time alterations as we may think." Bulma said,_

 _surprising the group._

* * *

 _"What do you mean Mom?" Little Trunks asked, still concerned for the well being of his_

 _alternate future self._

* * *

 _"Future Zamasu became immortal because he made a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. That_

 _definitely could've happened under normal circumstances. But Zamasu only became aware of_

 _them because Black traveled to his timeline and told him about it. I'm thinking that if Black_

 _were to be erased, that would be as if he never showed up. I believe there's a chance that if_

 _Black disappears, then Zamasu will end up losing his immortality, because technically he never_

 _met Black."_

* * *

 _"Are you sure? Time alterations are tricky if the past is any indication." Gohan pointed out._

* * *

 _"It's simple: No Black Goku, no immortality for Future Zamasu. If the guys destroy that Time_

 _Ring, they'll essentially kill two birds with one stone." Bulma insisted._

* * *

 _"I hope you're right about that Bulma." Goku replied. Piccolo, on the other hand, was still_ _skeptical._

* * *

 _"Well, I still think you should have a backup plan incase this ends up not working. And I just_

 _happen to have one." He then went on to explain the Mafuba and how it could be used to beat_

 _the evil duo._

* * *

 _"Fine. We'll try that if it is necessary. I'll go train at the Lookout until the Time Machine is ready_

 _again." Vegeta said before leaving to train._

* * *

 _"Good idea. I'll head over to Master Roshi's and have him teach me the Mafuba." Goku stated_

 _before leaving with his Instant Transmission. Everyone else hoped at least one of those plans_

 _would get the job done and save Trunks' future…_

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Trunks suddenly pushed his blade further inside Zamasu, who groaned painfully. "You, who

looked down on us mortals with such disdain, had no idea of the pain, suffering, and

hopelessness you've inflicted upon this world. But now…" With his faith restored and his

resolve hardened, Trunks began to spin his sword around and around with Zamasu still impaled

in it. "Now you KNOW!"

* * *

He kept spinning faster and faster until he and Zamasu looked liked a whirlwind of gold, green,

and purple. With a burst of energy channeled into his sword, Trunks launched his enemy into

the air and watched him fly away, screaming in pain.

* * *

"Humph. One down…" Vegeta stated, now focusing on Black, who looked more pissed off than ever.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Trunks suggested, worrying that his last attack didn't finish

Zamasu off. Goku and Vegeta, however, weren't concerned.

* * *

"I wouldn't worry, Trunks. You got him real good, and without his indestructible body, he won't

be getting back on his feet again." Goku said reassuringly.

* * *

"And besides," Vegeta said while chuckling, "I think someone else already has it covered."

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

Future Zamasu crashed a few miles away from the battlefield. He was in pure agony. He

couldn't believe the immortality he wished for was gone in an instant, just when he and his

counterpart were so close to completing the Zero Mortals Plan.

* * *

"What happened…to me? Why am I…no longer…immortal?" He couldn't fathom how this

could've been done. The only way was if the Super Dragon Balls were used to undo

his wish. Zamasu knew that was impossible because the mystical balls were destroyed. There

was simply no other way.

* * *

"You want to know why you are on the ground, bleeding to death? You wish to know how a

"god" like you could have been beaten by a lowly "mortal"? The answer is simple: You

underestimated us mortals!" Zamasu looked up to see Mai standing over him, a gun pointing at

his head. Bulma was right behind her.

* * *

"You…dare." Muttered the dying Kai. Mai's cold, unforgiving expression would've struck pure

fear into anyone else. To Zamasu, it was an absurd irritation. The battle hardened woman

unlocked the safety before pressing the barrel of the weapon on his forehead.

* * *

"I should be asking you the same thing. You called yourself a god and tried to make a paradise

by wiping out all of mankind! We have lost so much! I have lost so much! What the hell kind

of utopia could there be if there is nothing but a massive graveyard?! What made you think

you had any right?! HOW…DARE…YOU?!"

* * *

Zamasu didn't get a chance to answer, for Mai had kicked him in the throat. He chocked and

coughed for a bit before he speak again. "You mortals. None of you…deserve the gift…of

knowledge…and life. You were…a mistake."

* * *

"And you're not?! You're supposed to be a Kai, an observer of life, not it's executioner!" Bulma

retorted. Zamasu was about to reply back angrily when Mai held up her free hand.

* * *

"Don't bother, Bulma. This fool has already made his choice." She narrowed her eyes and

tightened the grip on her weapon. "Trunks, his father, and Goku will no doubt take down Black.

As for you, go to Hell." Mai had said no more as she finally pulled the trigger.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

At that moment, the four combatants and both Supreme Kais felt Future Zamasu's ki vanish.

They knew without a doubt that he had just died. Black snarled from this setback. "Dammit.

He actually died. This was not part of the plan."

* * *

Black then started to wonder if losing his Time Ring really did somehow cause this turn of

events. If Future Zamasu died because the events leading to wishing for his immortality got

nullified, then did that mean Black himself could be erased at any time?

* * *

He had learned recently that his past self was killed by Lord Beerus before he could murder

Gowasu, thus preventing him from using the Super Dragon Balls to steal Goku's body. No! He

refused to believe it could all end here! Not when the Zero Mortals Plan was so close to

completion!

* * *

"Alright Black, now its just you! Your precious ring is gone, along with your living shield!"

Trunks declared, getting Black's attention.

* * *

"That's right! It's just a matter of time before you disappear for good!" Goku added

confidently.

* * *

"I, for one, rather you vanish from my sight sooner than later. Still, that doesn't mean

you get off the hook so easily! Before you go, a severe ass kicking from my son is in order.

Wouldn't you agree, Trunks?" Vegeta asked Trunks, smirking. The boy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Definitely. Let's end this here and now, Black!" Trunks then made a beeline toward Black, who

quickly held up his energy blade to block the attack. As swords of metal and energy clashed,

Black tried to knee Trunks in the stomach. Instead, Trunks blocked it and twisted his blade so that he could

smash the end of the hilt into Black's chin.

* * *

After that, the boy delivered a roundhouse kick in the chest, sending the Goku imposter flying

into a mostly destroyed building. Black re-emerged a few moments later. He did try to once

more kill the pestering Saiyan, but that too was a miss. His blow would have connected if he

hadn't momentarily disappeared at the worst time, passing right through Trunks.

* * *

 _'What the…?!'_ Black couldn't believe this. Now he of all people?! He had rematerialized just in

time for Trunks to land a solid kick in the back. While he was still flying, Trunks flew ahead of

him and punched Black hard in the stomach. He held his lower area in pain as he landed, grunting.

* * *

"Gowasu!" Supreme Kai pointed out, and the older Kai nodded.

* * *

"Yes, I've seen it too. Black won't be able to maintain his existence for much longer."

* * *

"OH yeah! Get him son!" Bulma shouted from the sidelines.

* * *

"Keep it up Trunks!" Mai added.

* * *

"Alright! Looks like Black is the one on the ropes this time!" Goku said, happy that things

were at last going their way.

* * *

"Agreed." Vegeta said, sounding pleased. The only one not happy was Black Goku. He stared at

his own hands, which were vanishing and reappearing consistingly. Black knew he was

running out of time. He had to do something.

* * *

"That does it! Screw everything! If I'm going to die, I'm taking all of you with me!" Black

prepared a final Kamehameha, pouring every bit of power he had into it. He refused to be

outmatched by some punk. "NOW DIE!" He screamed as he fired his last ditch effort to win.

* * *

"You won't kill anyone else ever again! MASENKO!" Trunks retaliated with his own move.

Both attacks shook the planet the moment they made contact.

* * *

The two blasts of gold and black pushed back and forth, lightning crackling all around. Trunks

and Black struggled to keep their attacks pressing forward. "I won't let all my righteous work

go to waste by you, Saiyan brat! After I kill you, I'll kill Gowasu again and steal the Time Ring

once more so that I can maintain my existence! Justice shall prevail!" As he spoke, he added

more energy into his attack so that its pushed forward.

* * *

"Wrong Black! What you call "justice" is nothing more than pure annihilation of all mortal life!

You are a mass murderer and thief! As a Kai, you're supposed to be better than that! Mortals

have every right to exist; they are all part of this universe! Yes, we are not perfect and make

mistakes, but that is our nature! That does not warrant you to wipe us all out!" Trunks retorted

as he strengthened his own blast, pushing Black's back toward him.

* * *

"Don't think you can beat me with your new power! With each struggle my own power shall

only increase! Soon I will…!" Black gasped as the unthinkable happened. Without warning, he

dropped out of his Super Saiyan Rose form. What's more, his body began to disappear and

reappear more rapidly. "What?! NO!"

* * *

"It's almost over now." Gowasu said quietly.

* * *

With the sudden drop in power, Black's Kamehameha became severely weaker. Sensing this,

Trunks pushed his final attack forward. "This is it Black! I'm ending this NOW! VANISH FOREVER!"

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and the others watched in amazement as Trunks' blast quickly overcame Black's

and began consuming him. Black could do nothing as he being enveloped by the attack.

"NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE! THIS WASN'T…!"

* * *

Those were Black Goku's final words before he screamed, followed by a mighty explosion.

* * *

To be concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with the long, emotional finale! Please enjoy and review!

Note: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's properties

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super:**

 **Restore the Future! Part 3**

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Bulma asked fearfully.

* * *

"No. There's too much smoke." Mai answered with a little worry.

* * *

The enormous cloud from the explosion covered all of combatants from view. Bulma and Mai

hoped that Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta were okay. Supreme Kai and Gowasu, while they couldn't

see the result of that final clash, they could sense the result.

* * *

"It is over." Gowasu said somberly. His Universe 7 counterpart nodded in agreement.

* * *

"At long last." He said softly.

* * *

As the cloud began to clear, Goku and Vegeta could be seen. They lowered their arms and

energy fields that protected them the blast. "Man, that was a big one! You think Trunks is

okay?" Goku asked. Vegeta grunted.

* * *

"Surely you can sense it, Kakarot." He replied stoically. They continued to observe as the cloud

continued to dissipate. A moment or two passed before they and everyone else could finally see it.

* * *

Trunks stood there, breathing hard and dropped out of his new raging Super Saiyan form.

Directly before him lay the battered and finally defeated figure of Black Goku. Half of the top

portion of his outfit was torn off and his pants were basically shredded. His face was bloodied and bruised.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta caught up with Trunks as they flew to their fallen enemy. When they reached

him, Black opened one of his eyes and scowled. "I…cannot believe…it has come to this. Me…a

god…reduced to this by a…naïve child."

* * *

"That "naïve child" is my son, you bastard." Vegeta said while spitting on him.

* * *

"You deserved this for everything you have done. Including what you did to Chichi and Goten."

Goku added angrily.

* * *

"What I did today, beating you. Preventing you from slaughtering everyone else…that is what

I call "Justice"." Trunks said. Black growled.

* * *

Just then, Black's body began to vanish from his feet up. He was dissolving into bright purple

particles, similar to what Beerus did to his past self.

* * *

"Well Black, looks like you're time…is up." Trunks said triumphantly. Black groaned as he slowly

raised his arm up at the young half Saiyan. He began to charge it up.

* * *

"Damn you, boy. I won't let it…end like this. I will not let…" Black couldn't finish his final threat

before the rest of him disappeared from existence.

* * *

Everything was quiet now. Trunks and the others had let the moment sink in. "We did it.

We…we won." He said softly, hardly willing to believe it was true. Goku and Vegeta both

placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Yep, we've won alright. Mostly you though, but still." Goku chuckled with modesty. Vegeta

grunted with a smirk.

* * *

"He's right, you know. This was your victory. You did well, son." Trunks stared at his father in

astonishment. A second later he smiled.

* * *

"Trunks!" The warriors turned to see Bulma and Mai running toward them. Both women

hugged Trunks tight when the reached him. The young man blushed as he was being held tight like this.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Bulma said excitedly.

* * *

"I always knew you would beat Black one day! I never stopped believing in you Trunks!" Mai

said before giving Trunks a kiss on the mouth, making them both blush immensely when they

broke off. Goku and both of Trunks' parents smirked, while Goku whistled.

* * *

"How about that Trunks? You saved the day and got the girl! It doesn't get any better than that!"

* * *

"Wait, Goku! That's not…I mean…!" Trunks stammered from the embarrassment. Mai looked

away, too flustered to say a word. Goku and Bulma both laughed, while Vegeta just snorted

while looking smug.

* * *

"Everyone. Look around you." Supreme Kai said to the group after he and Gowasu met up with

them, gesturing them to observe the area. To their great surprise, the entire landscape began

to simmer and change around them.

* * *

All the buildings and landmarks that were once piles of rubble now restored themselves to

pristine condition. Wild animals that had not been seen for a long time came out of nowhere.

The dark clouds above had gone as well, revealing a perfect night sky filled with stars.

* * *

"I don't believe it! Look! The entire city…it's coming back!" Trunks exclaimed. Soon, the

people he knew had died since last year were also returning. Before long, the remaining

survivors from Black's rampage ran out to meet with them. The sight of a little girl reunite with

her parents brought tears to Trunks and Mai's eyes.

* * *

"Of course it is all coming back. Because Black now never came to be, all his misguided

atrocities have been reversed. Everything is as it was." Gowasu explained happily, knowing his

alternate self in this timeline was also revived.

* * *

"Nice! Glad I was right about that." Goku said, smiling widely.

* * *

"You and me both." Bulma said.

* * *

"Now that this timeline is restored and is at peace, we will take our leave." Supreme Kai said as

he and Gowasu used the Time Ring to return to their timeline.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard Trunks gasp. "What is it Trunks?" Mai asked. She saw that Trunks started

to shake a bit.

* * *

"If everyone who died by Black's hand is really back now, then that means…" He didn't say

another word as he flew off.

* * *

"Where's he going?" Goku asked while scratching his head.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious, you moron?" Vegeta questioned in annoyance. Goku tilted his head, still

looking confused. Vegeta sighed in defeat. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

After landing at the now restored Capsule Corp building, Trunks ran inside. When he reached

the lab, he found her. Future Bulma stood at her work station, drinking some coffee while

looking at some notes. The sight of her, alive and well, left the boy unable to speak.

* * *

A moment later she noticed her son staring at her. "Trunks? What's the weird stare? You

feeling okay?" Trunks still couldn't speak. Now getting concerned, Future Bulma walked over

to feel his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm, so a fever is out of the question. Is there

something…huh?" She got startled as Trunks suddenly hugged her tight.

* * *

"Mom…I…I've missed you so much." Trunks said, his voice muffled as he started to cry in his

mother's shoulder. Future Bulma patted her son's back, now feeling really stunned. She

couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

* * *

"Trunks, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Trunks just continued to sob without another

word. Future Bulma decided to wait until he calmed down to explain himself. After a long

time, the boy finally released himself and looked her in the eye.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just…after everything with Black…after what happened to you, I…" Trunks

stopped there as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. To his surprise, his mother seemed

confused.

* * *

"Black? Black what? You mean my coffee? Son, you know full well that I never have my coffee

black. Why would you think that was your fault? I made this myself." Trunks was surprised by

her answer.

* * *

 _'Wait a second. Does she not remember anything about Black?'_ That's when he mentally

slapped himself. _'Of course. Because we stopped Black Goku from ever existing, no one who_

 _was killed by him and returned would have any memory of him. Still, I need to be sure.'_ "Hey

Mom. What was the last thing we talked about before I came in here just now?" His mother

was now even more puzzled.

* * *

"Um, our last chat was earlier today when I asked you to pick up something for dinner tonight.

You didn't forget, did you?" Trunks then smiled as he chuckled.

* * *

"Actually, uh… I got a bit sidetracked today. Sorry about that." Trunks apologized nervously.

Future Bulma eyed him with suspicion.

* * *

"Seriously, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Trunks still fidgeted, not exactly knowing what to say to relieve her of her suspicions. He didn't

want to tell her about Black or any of the terrible things he had done.

* * *

"Sheesh, take it easy Bulma. Trunks was just catching up with us." Trunks and Future Bulma

both turned to see Goku, Vegeta, and Mai standing just outside the lab. Present Bulma wasn't

with them because she decided to stay with the survivors of Black's attacks and explain why

their resurrected loved ones couldn't remember Black. That, and she thought it would be a

little awkward to meet her alternate future self...at least for now.

* * *

The older woman instantly dropped her mug, breaking it and spilling coffee on the floor. She

couldn't believe her eyes. "Man Bulma, you look pretty good for someone your age." Goku

said nonchalantly. Normally, Bulma would have scolded him for that comment, but she was so

shocked that she didn't even register it.

* * *

"G-Goku?! Ve-Vegeta?! You're both…alive?!" She stared at two of the most important men of

her life, completely ignoring Mai. Goku smiled widely and chuckled, just like how she

remembered him doing. Vegeta just had his arms crossed with a frown…along with a small

smile. "But…How?! The Dragon Balls have been inactive for years, ever since Piccolo was

killed! How did you two come back?!" Trunks stepped forward to calm her down.

* * *

"Mom, they are not the Goku and Vegeta from our timeline. They are the ones I fought with in

the past against Cell. Your past self repaired the Time Machine Cell used so they could come

here to see us." Although slightly disappointed, this seemed to have convinced Future Bulma,

except for one thing.

* * *

"Hold on. Trunks told me you died saving Earth from being destroyed by Cell and didn't want to

be wished back to life. Why are you alive again?" She questioned Goku.

* * *

"That's a long story. But if you don't mind, can we talk about it while eating dinner? I'm kinda

starving." The Saiyan replied, rubbing his belly. Future Bulma sighed in exasperation. Same old

Goku, no matter what timeline he came from. Still, she agreed.

* * *

"If you don't mind, I'd like to help with that." Mai said, finally getting some attention. Future

Bulma was surprised.

* * *

"Um, thanks. That would be great. But who are you?" She asked.

* * *

"She is our son's new girlfriend." Vegeta said bluntly, earning some shocked reactions. He

couldn't help but laugh softly. Future Bulma stared at her son incredulously.

* * *

"Girlfriend?! Since when Trunks?!" Both Trunks and Mai, red faced as tomatoes, mumbled

incoherently. Goku laughed loudly, nearly falling off his feet.

* * *

"Like I said Bulma. It's a LONG story!"

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

It was a very enjoyable meal. While stuffing his face (just like how Bulma recalled from the

good old days), Goku explained the events after the Cell Games. Him coming back after 7 years.

Meeting his new son Goten for the first time. Fighting Majin Buu. Meeting the Supreme Kai

and Elder Kai, the latter who gave his life so that Goku could live again to stop Buu. Vegeta's

change of heart (said Saiyan Prince refused to comment on). Gohan meeting and marrying his

wife Videl and having a daughter named Pan. Meeting and fighting Lord Beerus. The return of

Frieza and his eventual defeat.

* * *

And finally, the Tournament Of Destroyers, which involved Lord Beerus' brother from Universe

6, Lord Champa. Of course, none of the guests mentioned anything about Black Goku or

Zamasu. Needless to say, Future Bulma was amazed from every detail.

* * *

After dinner, Future Bulma asked Goku and Vegeta when they planned to return to their past.

Vegeta said they could spend the night and head back in the morning. Future Bulma, Trunks,

and Mai were really pleased to hear that, especially Future Bulma.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Goku slipped out while everyone was fast asleep in their beds. During

dinner, he had a sudden idea that would help brighten Trunks' future a bit. He wanted it to be

a surprise, so he waited until he could be sure no one would be disturbed.

* * *

"Okay, time to go to work." Goku said to himself before using his Instant Transmission to leave

for his destination…

* * *

The next morning, it didn't take the group long to notice that Goku was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Is he somewhere nearby?" Mai asked.

* * *

"Not really. I doubt he would return to the past without… without me." Vegeta said,

nearly letting slip that he and Goku weren't the only ones from the past to come here. Present

Bulma was hiding out in the city until it was time to head back home.

* * *

"I'm sure Goku is fine. He can take care of himself." Future Bulma assured them.

* * *

"So where could he have gone?" Trunks asked. Just before anyone could guess his

whereabouts, the very Saiyan they were discussing had reappeared in front of everyone,

surprising them with two very unexpected things.

* * *

First of all, he didn't come back alone. Standing next to him, was their old friend and ally,

Piccolo. He smiled at the dumbstruck group. Second, and most surprising of all, was the set of

seven very familiar round objects the pair were holding.

* * *

"Piccolo?! You came here from the past too, carrying your timeline's Dragon Balls?! Goku, you

did go back without Vegeta, didn't you?!" Future Bulma accused. Vegeta was starting to get

very pissed off that his rival actually pulled that stunt.

* * *

"No, no! That's not it at all!" Goku tried to explain, but Future Piccolo came to his rescue.

* * *

"Calm down, Bulma. I did not time travel from the past like Goku and Vegeta did. I'm the

Piccolo that died here at the hands of the androids all those years ago. Goku used his Instant

Transmission to send himself to New Namek and used the Dragon Balls there to wish me back

to life. Naturally, when I came back, Kami and the Dragon Balls he created returned as well."

* * *

"That's right. I came up it last night as I was telling you about our recent battles. After I wished

Piccolo back and caught him up on what's been happening, I brought us back here to look for

the Earth's Dragon Balls. I kinda snuck into the lab and borrowed your old Dragon Radar, and

then we began our search. After finding the last Dragon Ball, well…here we are!" Goku finished

with his usual toothy grin. Everyone was very surprised by this.

* * *

"Goku… I can't believe you just did all that! But then again, it's you we're talking about. Guess I

shouldn't be surprised." Trunks said.

* * *

"Oh, you will be in a second. We haven't told you the best part." Goku said excitedly.

"What best part?" Mai asked curiously. Future Piccolo smiled warmly as he answered. His

reply nearly floored the group, especially Trunks.

* * *

"Really?! Can we really do that, after all this time?!" He asked, hoping he heard right.

* * *

"It should be possible. He may have been dead for years, but Shenron should be able to pull it

off." Goku said as he and Future Piccolo placed the Dragon Balls on the ground. "Also, I think

you should be the one to make the wish." Trunks gasped in surprise.

* * *

"Me? You want me to summon Shenron and…?"

* * *

"Of course. It only seems right that you should be the one to make that wish." Future Piccolo said firmly.

* * *

"Go on, honey. Make the wish." Future Bulma insisted.

* * *

"You deserve it." Mai said softly.

* * *

"He's done a lot for you. I'd say this is the best way to pay him back." Vegeta said. Trunks

looked at everyone with watery eyes. Too emotional to speak, he nodded and prepared to

summon the dragon. "Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!"

* * *

Just like in the present timeline, the skies darkened, lightning crackled and winds blew.

Seconds later, the mighty dragon had emerged from the seven orbs in which it resided.

Everyone stood in compete awe as they gazed upon Shenron.

* * *

 **"I am Shenron. I shall grant one wish to whomsoever has summoned me. Who has called my**

 **name on this day?"**

* * *

"I have summoned you, great Shenron! I have a very important wish I hope you can make!"

Trunks said loudly.

* * *

 **"Tell me your wish, young man. What do you ask of me?"** The young man took a deep breath

and released it before he revealed his wish.

* * *

"My wish, Shenron, is this: More than anything in the world right now, I want Gohan, my

Master and best friend, to be brought back to life with his body whole once more! Can you do

that?" Trunks only had to wait a split second before he got his answer.

* * *

 **"Yes, boy. Such a wish is well within my power to grant."** Trunks smiled widely, along with

everyone else.

* * *

"Hey Trunks, What did you mean by having Gohan's body whole again?" Goku asked, not

understanding the detail. Trunks turned to him, looking a little sad.

* * *

"Before he was killed, Gohan lost an arm in a previous skirmish with the androids. I don't want

him to be revived without his missing arm restored."

* * *

"He will definitely be grateful for that." Future Piccolo added.

* * *

 **"Very well. Your wish…shall be granted."** Shenron said as his red eyes glowed brightly.

* * *

Then, just like that, another young man suddenly appeared before everyone, looking confused.

Trunks and Future Bulma recognized him instantly. "What the? Where…Hey, my arm! It's

back! What happened?" Future Gohan asked.

* * *

"Gohan! It's you! You're really back! I…can't believe it." Trunks said the last part emotionally.

Tears started to run from his eyes and down his face. Future Gohan took a moment before he

recognized the boy he trained.

* * *

"Trunks?! Is that you?! You're much older than I remember! The last time I saw you was

when I…" Future Gohan recalled the last time he saw his student alive was when he knocked

him out cold before his final fight with the androids.

* * *

 **"It is done. I have fulfilled your wish. I must go now."** Shenron stated before he he vanished

in a flash of golden light with the Dragon Balls scattering across the world. Future Gohan was shocked

to see the dragon, whom he had not seen since Piccolo's death.

* * *

"Wait, was that really Shenron? What the heck is going on?" Trunks laughed at his master's confusion.

* * *

"So much has happened over the years. It's been pretty crazy." Trunks answered.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, and Future Piccolo were stunned by Future Gohan's appearance. "Wow, is that

really Gohan? He looks…well, tough." Goku commented.

* * *

"I suppose the scar he has can have that effect. He appears much more battle hardened than

the soft scholar we know." Vegeta said.

* * *

"Gohan is a scholar in your timeline, huh? Must be pretty peaceful where you're from." Future

Piccolo commented. Future Gohan then noticed the three of them and nearly fainted.

* * *

"Father?! Vegeta?! Piccolo?! You're all alive too?!" Everyone laughed as Future Gohan was

quickly told about what happened after his death.

* * *

"Gohan, you have no idea how much I've missed you. It's been so hard without you with me. I

felt so alone for years after losing you…" He stopped as Future Gohan smiled and placed a hand

on Trunks.

* * *

"From what I've just been told, you did pretty well. Not the least in which, finally defeating the

androids and that creature, Cell. He sounded like a nasty customer."

* * *

"You have no idea." Trunks said with a small chuckle. Future Gohan turned to the others.

* * *

"I'm glad you got revived as well, Piccolo. It's great to have you back." He then turned to the

older Saiyans. "Even though you are not my versions of my dad and Vegeta, it's still good to see

you both alive and well again." Now he focused on the two women.

* * *

"Bulma, I'm happy you were still there for Trunks after my death. You did an amazing job

raising him." Future Bulma nodded gratefully. "Mai, it is an honor to meet you. I'm glad

Trunks found someone special in his life. You are a lucky girl to have him." Mai blushed like

crazy as she looked away.

* * *

"Um, thank you Gohan. Its an honor to meet you too…" As everyone talked, they heard a loud

noise heading their way. To the amazement of the future counterparts of Gohan, Piccolo, and

Bulma, it was a small air craft piloted by a younger version of Bulma.

* * *

"Morning, guys! After getting a good night's sleep and a hot breakfast, I swung by to pick you up." Present Bulma explained.

* * *

"Hold up! You guys never told me my past self came here too!" Future Bulma shouted,

recognizing the Time Machine, completely identical to the one she herself had built.

* * *

"Technically, we never said she didn't ether." Goku reasoned. After a quick introduction to

Future Gohan, Present Bulma told Goku and Vegeta it was time to head back to their time.

* * *

"As fun as this is, I have a younger version of my son to get back too. No telling what kind of

trouble he's getting into while we've been gone. Which reminds me, Trunks, I have a little

present for you." Bulma then handed her alternate future son an envelope with his name on it.

* * *

"What's this Mom?" Trunks asked, curious about the envelope's contents, as well as the others.

* * *

"You'll see when you open it. If you don't mind, could you read it after we leave?"

* * *

"Uh, sure. But why?"

* * *

"Just trust me. Well, let's go guys!" After everyone said their goodbyes, and after Trunks gave

his mother's past self a hug, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta all stepped inside the Time Machine. The

present and future groups waved each other one last time before the vehicle vanished.

* * *

"So, what could be in there that my past self didn't want you to know about until after she

left?" Future Bulma asked after a moment.

* * *

"Let's find out." Trunks said as he tore the envelope open and pulled out a letter. He read it to

himself. When he was done, he gasped and widen his eyes in total surprise. "I…I can't believe it!"

* * *

"Can't believe what? What does it say?" Future Gohan asked, sounding a bit worried.

* * *

"Tell us Trunks." Mai insisted.

* * *

"Whatever it says, it can't be that bad." Future Piccolo said.

* * *

"Come on honey, just spill it!" Future Bulma demanded. Trunks stood silent for a moment. He

still looked down at the letter when he spoke again.

* * *

"The reason why my mom's past self wanted me to read it after she left…was because my dad

didn't know and she wanted to wait for the right time to tell him herself."

* * *

"Tell your father what, Trunks?" Mai asked. When he finally looked back at everyone, he had

the warmest smile they had ever seen him have.

* * *

"Apparently, the younger me…is going to be a big brother."

* * *

The End.


End file.
